How They Met
by Lady Thesta
Summary: It's just a little thing that happedned before "Welcome Home Dad!" Don't need to read it to understand "Welocme Home Dad!" Just a fun little one-shot


WB: THESTA!! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?! T: That I want to clear up a few things. WB: BUT, YOU'RE GOING TO CONFUSE THE READERS! T: No I'm not. WB: (takes big, calming, breath) How do you figure? T: Because, they don't have to read this to understand Welcome Home Dad! This is just so people will understand why Sesshomaru and Kagome react to one another. Also, IT'S MY STORY AND I'LL DO WHAT I WANT WITH IT!!! WB: Fine, just, please tell me you finished the next chapter to Welcome Home Dad! before you wrote this. T: Almost, the next chapter just has a little fine-tuning. WB: sigh. Whatever you say. You're the author. T: ^-^ Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own InuYasha. I'm just barrowing Lord Sesshomaru- sama for a little bit.  
  
How They Meet  
  
The Story of How Kagome and Sesshomaru Met Before "Welcome Home Dad!"  
  
Little Kagome was playing near the Goshinboku happily. Buyo, her family's loyal servant, was hiding along with her brother, Ashitaka. They were playing hide and go seek and Kagome was the seeker. Actually, Buyo and Ashitaka were just trying to distract Kagome long enough for Lord Higurashi to return from the past. You see, Kagome is very attached to her daddy and doesn't like him to leave without her. You can imagine how hard it is for him to go to work every morning.  
"Buyo-kun," laughed Kagome. "I can see yer tail!" As Kagome said that, she grabbed onto the said tail, forcing Buyo to come out of hiding.  
"Ow! Ok, Gome-chan! Ok! You found me," exclaimed Buyo. He pulled his tail out of the energetic girls tail and jumped down from the branches of the Goshinboku.  
"Yay! I won," cried Kagome while clapping her little clawed hands. "Ashi-kun! Come out! I found Buyo-kun!"  
Ashitaka poked his head out of the kitchen window. "Gome-chan!" he called. "Come and see the cake Okaa-san made for you. It's huge!"  
Kagome didn't need to be asked twice. She bolted into the house faster than a rabbit youkai. Buyo shook his head as he walked over to the well house. He had sensed the Lord's return with the gests.  
As he opened the doors to the well house, he was met with the sight of his Lord and the Western Lands family. He smiled and said, "Kagome never figured out that you left, sir. We have all been playing hide and go seek."  
Very good Buyo," responded Lord Higurashi with a nod of his head and a smile. Lord Higurashi was a tall man, standing at 6'3". He had long black hair that came to the back of his knees that he liked to leave down. He had sapphire eyes that seemed to look into your very soul. He had claws, fangs and pointed ears. He had a huge black, fluffy tail over his shoulder (like Sesshomaru's tail, except black). On his forehead was a silver star with a navy blue crescent moon in the center. He had two blood red stripes on each cheek and on each arm. He was wearing dress shoes, black dress pants and a navy blues, button-up silk shirt.  
Standing behind Lord Higurashi was the Lord InuTaisho and his family. (InuTaisho looks like Sesshomaru except kinder and taller and his tail is gray, not white. Not sure if this is true mind you. This is just the mental image that I got and I'm going with it.) InuTaisho's mate, Himiko, is about 5'4" and has long, ankle length, silver hair. A big, fluffy, silver tail rested on her shoulder. She had claws, fangs, pointed ears, a blue crescent moon on her forehead, and rose colored stripes on her face and wrist. She wore a simple, yet elegant white dress. The dress was a gift from Lord Higurashi's mate, Hana. (Sesshomaru looks the same, except younger. He's wearing the same clothes he normaly does. Just minus the swords and armor.)  
"Come on," said Lord Higurashi (I'm going to call him Chusei, it means loyalty) "Lets go inside before my daughter relises."  
"Otou-san!" could be heard from inside the house. Than Kagome came charging outside looking like nothing but a giant ball of black fluff. She ran past Buyo and straight into her father's waiting arms. "Otou-san," she cried again. "Come see the cake that Okaa-san made! It's sooooo big!" Kagome had shoulder length raven, black hair. She had the same markings as her dad. She was wearing a white shirt that said "Wild Child" in purple lettering and black pants with black sneakers. She also had a black fluffy tail draped over her shoulder. On top of her head were the two cutest little triangle shaped ears. She had fangs and claws as well. She looked like this because her dad is a dog youaki and her mom is a wolf youkai.  
"Ok sweetheart," was Chusei's patient reply. "But first, I would like you to meet Lord InuTaisho, Lady Himiko, and their son, Sesshomaru." Each individual nodded when their names were called and smiled. Himiko had to nudge Sesshomaru though, before he would smile.  
"Hi! Pleased to meet you! Are you here for my birthday? I've got lots of cake to share if you want some," Kagome said in one breath. The adults laughed while Sesshomaru watched curiously. "Otou-san? Who's that?" Kagome was pointing at a toad youkai standing behind Sesshomaru.  
Surprisingly, Sesshomaru answered her question. "That is Jaken. My servant."  
As they all stepped out side the small well house, Chusei placed Kagome down on the ground. All of a sudden, she got a mischievous glint in her eyes. She walked up to Sesshomaru and said, "Guess what?" When he didn't answer, she reached out and very deliberately poked him in the shoulder. "You're it!" That said, she took off yelling, "Can't catch me!"  
Sesshomaru had a confused look on his face. Buyo decided to step forward and teach the young lord how to play tag. "Here, tag me." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow (picked that habit up young, didn't he?). "Kagome wants to play tag. The point is, who ever is it, that's you, tries to catch somebody else. If you tag them, they they're it. Got it?" (Pun not intended)  
Sesshomaru looked at Buyo. Than he looked at his parents. Finally, he looked out at Kagome, who was by the Goshinboku. "I think so.what is your name?"  
"I'm Buyo. The Higurashi families loyal servant and Kagome's best friend and protector," Buyo said proudly.  
"All right. Buyo, was it?" Sesshomaru said with a thought full look on his face. "Than, I guess this means you're it," that's when he tagged Buyo and started to run around the shrine grounds with Kagome. Buyo in hot pursuit.  
Not to long after they started their game of tag, the adults went inside and Ashitaka joined the game of tag. They had been playing for a while when Hana, Kagome and Ashitaka's mother, called them in for dinner.  
After dinner (nothing happened during dinner), Kagome got a few presents (it is her birthday after all). From her parents, she got a special yellow backpack that could hold three times as much as a giant suitcase (industrial size). Ashitaka and Buyo gave her a special pair of earrings that could mask her aura and sent so she didn't have to use her own energy, she could concentrate on other things (like burning a clay pot).  
InuTaisho and his mate gave her an invisibility sash (enough said). Sesshomaru wasn't going to give her anything, but she taught him how to have fun. So, he gave her a necklace that would give her safe passage through the Western Lands, and let him know if she needed his help, and the promise to help her if she ever needed it.  
It was late, well past Kagome's bedtime, when InuTaisho and his family left. Kagome's dad was holding her and her mom was escorting their friends to the well. "Bye Sesshy-kun! Thank you and come back and play with me again real soon," called Kagome sleepily from the safety of her dad's arms.  
"Bye Gome-chan," called Sesshomaru. As Kagome's mom walked back to the house, Buyo took the InuTaisho family through the well.  
As Kagome fell asleep that night, she thought about her new friend, Sesshy-kun. She drifted off to sleep while clutching the necklace that he gave her.  
  
~WB: So that's why you (Thesta's hand covers his mouth) T: Yes, that's why! Now, SHUT UP! YOU'RE GOING TO RUIN THE STORY! WB: All right, cleared some things up for me. I'll tell you readers something, you'll understand in upcoming chapters. T: Yep! Though I can't let blabbermouth tell you anymore or the story will be completely ruined! R&R please!~ 


End file.
